<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's change it to Payno by basicallyxlouis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285863">Let's change it to Payno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyxlouis/pseuds/basicallyxlouis'>basicallyxlouis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Bromance, Lonely Liam Payne, Lonely Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Sad Liam, lilo, one direction - Freeform, reupload</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyxlouis/pseuds/basicallyxlouis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Reupload bc I deleted my old profile)</p>
<p>Liam is a lonely, insecure, 18 year old boy, what happens when he meets Louis, a slightly older and more confident man?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's change it to Payno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reupload bc I deleted my old account. Sidenote: i didn't re-read it and it was written and published in 2016 (When I was a 16-yr old emotional teen) :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam scrolls down his Instagram, stopping to look at a picture of a cult of newborn puppies, he quickly double taps and screenshots it, just to saviour this wonderful moment where his eyes were blessed.</p>
<p>The device in his hand vibrates and he sees it's a text from his dad.</p>
<p>"You should really go out, go to the gym or something, meet up with some people." Something Liam has heard, multiple times and if he said he wasn't tired of it, he'd be lying.</p>
<p>When Liam was 13 all of his friends had started drinking and partying all night long. He, as a clever child, and the not so lucky bearer of a kidneyÂ that did not work properly, had decided that he would not let anyone persuade him into drinking. No one. Not even his closest friends.</p>
<p>Not drinking made Liam not get invited to anything...his friends left him and he ended up staying at home most of the time. His friends didn't think he was cool enough. He got awkward and nervous around girls and he didn't know what to do with himself. Sometimes he'd wonder if he had some kind of social anxiety, but he didn't want to bother his parents so he did what he was best at. He didn't say anything.</p>
<p>Through the years he had done a lot of different kinds of sports; athletics, gymnastics, badminton, football, volleyball and the list goes on, to try to find non-alcohol drinking friends. But every time little Liam got a friend, which didn't happen often because shyness was something the boy had always been struggling with, the friends would leave without telling him where they went, he found out later that one of his former friends from athletics had moved to Romania, and there Liam stood in England, once again, lonely. So what was the point? Was there something wrong with him? Had he always been such a misfit?</p>
<p>Whenever his parents would ask what he would be doing the upcoming weekend he'd answer with a quick "I don't know." And his parents would sigh. He didn't like what a disappointment he had become but what was he to do? No one wanted to spend time with him.</p>
<p>One day, after he had been in bed all day, which was how most of his day went, he stumbled upon this live broadcasting homepage that he'd seen multiple Youtubers use. He made a user and decided to go find someone who didn't really have a lot of viewers, he didn't care that much about how the person looked, he just wanted a conversation with a person his age and with a decent personality, of course.</p>
<p>After a little while he found a guy called 'LouisTommo' he looked around Liam's age, maybe a bit older, but that might just be because he was wearing a pair of small squared glasses.</p>
<p>"Hi, 'LiamPayne', what a boring name, let's change it to...'Payno'? I quite like that." Louis smiled into his computer's camera.</p>
<p>Liam didn't really know what to reply with so he just sent a simple but nice,<br/>"Hey."</p>
<p>"How are you my dearest friend, Payno? I see your punctuation is on point." Louis answered with a little grin.</p>
<p>"You don't even know me, 'Tommo'..." Liam replied, adding a 'Tommo', so that the guy broadcasting hopefully wouldn't think he was being rude or anything like that.</p>
<p>"I don't. Yet. I guess you'll just have to come watch my broadcast again then." Louis winked into the webcam and straight into Liam's lonely heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>